Family and Ninja's Way
by Sweet Fantasy's Magic
Summary: Their bond is far stronger than iron, even if they don't completely realize it yet. They were raised with strong values, and in the art of Ninjutsu...They were raised to be warriors...to be Ninjas. But life will not spare them: fear, pain, hope, love...all of these are awaiting them, and the fight of their lives is just starting, as they meet new allies...and new enemies.
1. Prologue

**[RATING M] For language and maybe for future lemon, we're never sure how things will turn out.**

 _Hey guys,_ _SweetFantasyDreams_ _here (or you may call me by my real name, Sonia ^^)._

 _It's been a while since I posted anything here, and it's mostly due because I'm so busy with College...but I wanted to start a new project and write a fanfiction about TMNT._

 _However, this is not based on any TMNT show that you saw._

 _This time, it is a A/U that I'm doing. I'm re-writing the whole story, and even made the turtles and other TMNT Canon characters in my style over Deviantart_ _sweetfantasydreams/gallery/67097836/TMNT-Art_

 _This A/U thing is a mix between TMNT 2003, TMNT 2012, and my own imagination, so you might recognize elements from both 2003 and 2012 series. For exemple, there will be Japanese words here and there, and the Lair is a mix between the 2003 and 2012 series as we see them._

 _I hope that you will enjoy the story still, so here's the prologue of my TMNT story, **Family and Ninja's Way**. _

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, DON'T READ IT.**

I do not own Canon Characters (CCs) such as the Turtles, Splinter, Casey Jones, April O'Neil, Shredder, Karai, Foot Ninjas, etc. 

I do own my FCs (or OCs).

* * *

 **Canon Characters (CCs) and Fan Characters (FCs/OCs)** **:**

-Master/Sensei Slpinter Hamato (CC)

-Leonardo Hamato (CC)

-Raphael Hamato (CC)

-Donatello Hamato (CC)

-Michelangelo Hamato (CC)

-Luna Hamato (FC/OC)

-Venus de Milo (CC)

-Mona Lisa (CC)

-Ilya (FC/OC)

-Evangeline (FC/OC)

-Ryan (FC/OC)

-April O'Neil (CC)

-Casey Jones (CC)

-Shredder (CC)

-Karai (CC)

-Foot Ninjas (CC)

* * *

 **Couples that will be formed:**

-Leonardo X Venus de Milo (CC X CC)

-Raphael X Mona Lisa (CC X CC)

-Donatello X Ilya (CC X FC/OC)

-Michelangelo X Evangeline (CC X FC/OC)

-Ryan X Luna (FC/OC X FC/OC)

-Casey Jones X April O'Neil (CC X CC)

* * *

 **Message(s) from the author** **:**

-The **_Prologue_** is heavily inspired by **n00btmntfan** 's fanfiction **_My Sons, My Everything_** s/9712057/4/My-Sons-My-Everything

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _"Life_ _always find a way_. _"_

* * *

New York City, the city of freedom.

Never in his whole life would Yoshi Hamato would have thought of seeing it with his own eyes.

The Japanese man has leaf green eyes and black hair (obviously). Yoshi had come to live there after that Saki Oroku, his former brother-in-arms, betrayed him and the Hamato Clan...a clan of Ninjas that was lead by Yoshi.

That day, Saki - who had renamed himself as Shredder and became thirsty for power - and the flames that he left behind took everything away from Yoshi: his clan, his friends, and the love of his life...Tang Shen.

As for Saki...he disappeared after that awful night...after leaving Yoshi for dead. But Yoshi survived, while all of his clan, and Tang Shen, perished in the fire.

Unable to forgive himself for the loss of his friends and his lover, Yoshi Hamato - after the funeral, of course - packed up his remaining possessions, and took the first flight for New York City...the city that Tang Shen always wanted to visit, before she was killed by Saki.

It's been a few months, now, that all of this happened.

The familiar Japanese words were now replaced by the unfamiliar English words...but, luckily - has he is walking on the pavements of the city -, Yoshi had always been a good student, and learned English very well, even though he had to get used to speak in that language. He was living alone in a small appartement, but without a clan to lead, a woman to love, or without anything to do...he was feeling lost and lonely.

So, Yoshi was always out - just like right now -, roaming in the pavements of the city, searching for a sign, a purpose in life, since he lost everything he cared for.

And today...everything was going to change...forever.

Yoshi was still walking, when he came to cross the path of a pet shop. In the glassy window, there was a rectangular tank, in which there was five tiny baby turtles, either swiming or resting on the big rock that was placed in the tank.

Yoshi saw the tank, and stoped walking to look at the tiny turtles for a while.

The five tiny babies were adorable, and as he watched them for a few minutes, Yoshi felt the passion he always had for these reptiles waking up. He needed a purpose in life, at this point, and he wanted to start doing something for himself, now that he had lost everything.

His decision taken, Yoshi enters the pet shop.

-''Good day, Sir !'', exclaims the saleman at the counter, with a smile. ''How can I help you ?''  
-''Hello'', carefully says Yoshi, with a Japanese accent. ''Well...I was walking by and...I noticed the tank in the window.''  
-''Oh, you mean the one with the baby turtles ?''  
-''Yes, Sir'', nods Yoshi. ''I'd like to know if they are to sell ?''  
-''Yes, they are, Sir'', smiles the guy again. ''Do you want to see them closer ?''  
-''Yes, please.''

The saleman nods softly, then walks from behind the counter and heads towards the tank. He carefully picks it up and bring it back to the counter. He then walks back behind the counter and takes off the lid of the tank. The five baby turtles seemed to be agitated for a moment, but then, they calmed down.

-''Here they are'', smiles the saleman. ''These are five brothers and sisters…they hatched a few days ago.''  
-''How many males there are ?'', asks Yoshi, staring at the baby turtles.  
-''There's four males, and a single female'', answers the saleman.  
-''Which one is the female ?''

The saleman slowly puts his hand in the tank, and picks up the two turtles that were on the rock and shows them to Yoshi.

-''Do you see their tails ?'', asks the saleman.  
-''Yes...The one with the longest is a male, if I'm correct'', answers Yoshi.  
-''Oh, you know about these little guys ? You're the first person that shows real interest in these babies'', smiles the saleman. ''But yes, the one with the longest tail is a male. The female is in my right hand.''

The little female was slightly struggling to leave, while the little male had slightly retreated into his shell. He was giving the impression of plotting something, with the way he was staring at Yoshi.

The saleman put the two back on the rock inside the tank. The little female quickly retreated against the little male, who was still slightly hidden inside his shell.

-''She seems to be afraid'', frowns Yoshi.  
-''They all have their little character'', smiles the saleman. ''The little female is the calmest thing ever, but she's a shy girl. The little male next to her...he's kind of smart, I saw him waiting motionlessly before to catch his food, once.''  
-''What about the three other males ?''

The saleman put his hand back in the tank and was about to grab one of the turtles, but this one swiftly bit him. The saleman yelps and take his hand out of the tank.

-''Ugh, I hate when it does this...!'', he mumbles. ''This one's kind of a snappy one...he's kind of aggressive, as you saw...''  
-''That's interesting...at least you don't bleed...'', slightly smiles Yoshi.  
-''Yeah...ah, see this one ?''

The saleman was pointing at the splashing that one of the little males was doing.

-''This one's kind of a clown'', smiles the saleman. ''I saw him annoying the heck out of the snappy one, but they never hurt each other. The other one simply gave him a warning bite.''  
-''That's interesting...'', repeats Yoshi. ''What about the last one ?''  
-''Ah, this one...he's kind of the leader of the batch, he's very focused'', says the saleman. ''Whenever I put food in the tank, he follows it with his eyes...and he also makes sure the others doesn't fight constantly.''

The said little male was indeed watching over its siblings. The snappy one was already giving warning bites towards the clown one.

Yoshi smiles tenderly: yeah, they were really melting his heart...

-"I'll take them all", he then says.  
-"Really ? Wonderful !", exclaims the saleman, smiling gently. "I'll go grab a smaller tank for you to carry them…"

* * *

After debating over the price of the turtles, getting information on what they were eating, and getting a smaller tank to make it easier to carry them, Yoshi bought the five baby turtles together. He took them and got out of the pet shop, and then he starts walking back home.

-''I'll take great care of you, little ones'', says Yoshi, smiling at the baby turtles.

As he walks back home, he sees strange men in a dark alley, all wearing black suits. Frowning, Yoshi walks down the alley silently, wondering if these men were lost or needed help. But then, he sees one of the men holding a strange canister, which contained a green luminescent substance.

At the sight of that canister, Yoshi knew that something was wrong, and he had a bad feeling about all of this.

He starts stepping back silently…and unwillingly steps on the back of a stray rat, which let out a evident ''Squeak !'', making Yoshi to jump as the stray rat fled away. But the men in black also heard the noise, and they saw him.

-"The human saw us…", says one of the men.  
-"We can't let him go, he saw the canister…", says another one.  
-"Then we have no choice but to capture him", says a third one.

They all nod in unison, then they start walking to Yoshi.

Yoshi grits his teeth, and keeps stepping back, but soon he was cornered and the group of men in black suits decided to attack him.

Yoshi quickly defended himself by knocking out one of the men. A second man tried to attack him, but Yoshi easily defeated him, and the others that followed. However, he unwillingly knocked out the strange canister out of the hands of the man that was holding it, and it flew right up in the air. Yoshi quickly kicked the man away, and suddenly, the strange canister fell on the top of his head, cracking open and pouring its green luminescent substance all over him and into the open tank that he was holding, covering the baby turtles as well.

The unbearable pain that followed was immediate and electrifyingly intense.

Yoshi starts screaming, backing off until he fell into the sewers by an open manhole. He fell on the ground on his back and the tank escaped the grasp of his hands, and shattered on the ground next to him, the baby turtles falling on the ground and all being completely covered with the green luminescent substance. The baby turtles seemed to be in as much pain as Yoshi was, but unlike him, they couldn't scream.

Yoshi was still screaming from the unbearable pain he was feeling: it's as if his whole body was dissolving, and no matter how hard he tried to get rid of the pain, the only thing he could do was screaming.

Yoshi soon fell unconscious, as the pain was far too unbearable and intense, as he hear his clothes tearing apart…

* * *

When he came back to his senses, Yoshi wasn't sure of how long he had to endure that unbearable pain.

Up the still open manhole, Yoshi noticed that it was night time, and the group of men wearing black suits were gone. Blinking, Yoshi groans as he felt pain still, and turned to get on his side, then puts his hands on the ground to get on his knees…

…and notices that his hands had now _four_ fingers on each of them.

His eyes widening, Yoshi then notices that his arms were covered in soft pale grey fur…and then he notices that he is completely covered with that same pale grey fur, saved for the belly which was white. Shaking in shock, Yoshi looked behind him…and saw a tail.

Freaking out, Yoshi puts his hands over his face, which had elongated, and then he finds his ears on the top of his head.

Panicking, now, Yoshi looks to where the tank had shattered…and finds nothing, but shards. Wondering where the baby turtles were, he grabs a shard of the tank, and looks at it under the moonlight.

The shard reflected exactly what he thought.

…He had become a _giant rat_.

His humanity…was gone.

Yoshi starts shaking, but he then drops the shard as he hear a faint whimper, nearby.

Frowning, Yoshi carefully walks to where it came from…and finds the baby turtles.

But what he found was unbelievable.

The five baby turtles he had bought…they were all now the size of _human babies_ …!

They had hands with three fingers to each of them, and feet with two fingers to each of them…all members looked nearly like real human members. The five of them were also of a different shade of green, and the little female even had black down on the top of her head…she had _hair_ !

And their eyes…they had human eyes…

The five poor baby turtles were clearly distressed and scared, as they were staying close to each other, whimpering in fear and confusion.

Yoshi swallows, not knowing what to do now…and it was clear as crystal that, with his new appearance, he could no longer live up there…

Looking at the five baby turtles, who were looking at him with confusion and fear, Yoshi gets up and looks around him, and spots an abandoned grocery cart nearby. He walks to it, then gently pushes it back to where the little baby turtles were.

Yoshi then carefully knelt next to the baby turtles, and they all stared up at him.

-"…Come, little ones…we can't stay here…", he softly says, swallowing and wondering if they could understand him. "The world up there could find us…we have to move and find some place safe for all of us to live in peace…"

The five baby turtles blinked, as if they were understanding what he was saying.

Yoshi grits his teeth and closes his eyes:…he was on the verge of crying, still not believing that all of this was happening to him…

Tiny hands on his knees then made him open his eyes, and he came face-to-face with the sea green baby turtle…one of the four males. His little cyan sky blue eyes were looking at him with curiosity, and he didn't looked afraid anymore. Yoshi gently smiled, then gently picked him up in his arms.

-"I see that you're a brave turtle, little one…perhaps it will convince your siblings to come to me as well…"

The little turtle tilt his head to the side, a questioning look on his face. Yoshi laughed softly at this, then looked at the four other baby turtles. The little ones where looking at them with more curiosity.

The forest green turtle then crawled to him, his golden eyes sticked on the baby turtle he was holding, as if he was jealous or something. Yoshi laughed softly again, then gently takes him in his arms as well, before to get up.

-"Trying to be a toughie, huh ? There's no need to be jealous, silly."

Yoshi then gently puts the two baby turtles inside the grocery cart, then turns around to look at the three remaining babies. One of them was already crawling to him, giggling innocently. It was the light green male, and his sky blue eyes were glued to him as he was crawling to him.

That made Yoshi laugh softly, and he bent over to take the little turtle in his arms, which made the baby turtle to coo happily.

-"Well, hello there…You clearly look happier now", gently smiles Yoshi.

The baby turtle giggled happily and puts his hands on his face. Yoshi chuckles gently, then puts him down inside the grocery cart with the two others. They were still looking at Yoshi with curiosity and were thankfully behaving.

Yoshi then turned to look at the two last baby turtles…the last male, with olive colored skin, and the little female, with very pale light green skin and black hair. The little male had coffee brown eyes, and the little female had sky blue eyes.

Yoshi knelt down.

-"There's only you two left…aren't you going to come and join your siblings ?"

The little male seemed to frown, like if he was calculating something. But he apparently understood that there was no danger and he carefully crawled to Yoshi, who gently picks him up in his arms.

-"You're being careful huh ? That's a good thing", gently says Yoshi.

The little turtle blinks a looked at him innocently, making him to chuckle gently. He then gets up and gently puts the little turtle down inside the grocery cart.

Yoshi then turned around to look at the little female…but she was already crawling to him, apparently scared to be left behind, and he knelt down to pick her up gently.

-"There, little one…there's nothing to be afraid of, I wasn't going to leave without you", gently smiles Yoshi, as he gets up, holding her still.

The little female blinks, then she starts whimpering. Yoshi gently hugs her and rubs her shell softly.

-"It's ok, don't cry", gently says Yoshi.

She calmed down quite easily, and he gently puts her down inside the grocery cart with her brothers.

Yoshi then sighed, and looked up through the manhole at the moon, that was barely visible because of the lights of the city.

There was no time to mourn his lost humanity right now…for now, he had to find a place for them to stay and live in peace and safely.

Yoshi puts his hands on the grocery cart, and starts pushing him as he walks down the tunnels of the sewers…

* * *

Yoshi didn't know how long he's been wandering down in the tunnels of the sewers – maybe it's been a day, a week ? -, but he finally found some place that was a potential place to settle down with the five baby turtles.

Pushing the grocery cart inside the huge area, he glanced around the place.

It was huge, with lots of "rooms", and it'd definitely need to be tinkered with – and cleaned up – but it would do.

There was a huge pool in the middle of the place, probably leading somewhere deeper - maybe even to the Hudson River or the Atlantic Ocean. Nearby, the ground was digging a square shaped hole into the ground, with three stairs leading down to the hole. Yoshi imagined the living room to be there, it was perfect.

Nearby, there was a big "room" that could be used as a kitchen – a lot of tinkering, in other words, but it'll be worth it. On the other side of the huge open area, there was another big room, but he wasn't sure what it would be used for. Near that huge "room", there was another "room" that looked the good size to be used as a bathroom, and it'd also require tinkering.

Yoshi also found a huge "room" which contained a tree – which was stunning, considering that it was underground. He found it spacious enough to serve as a Dojo…

Yoshi frowned at that thought:…were the little ones…smart enough for him to actually…raise them…?

He glances at them in the grocery cart: they had fallen asleep, snuggled to each other.

Yoshi sighed and pushed the grocery cart to the square shaped hole, carefully drags it down there, and decided that they couldn't get out of the grocery cart.

Satisfied, Yoshi decided to continue his exploration.

There was also a second level up there, with a few more "rooms" but he'd explore them later.

He already had a rough idea of what he wanted this place to look like, but he then felt hungry. Sighing, he glances towards where he left the five baby turtles, and decided to risk leaving them alone, and left the place to go and search for food.

* * *

Yoshi was slowly walking back to where he had left the baby turtles.

He was now allowing himself to feel down, and cried a bit as he walked, as he didn't wanted the little turtles to see him cry. He didn't want them to get upset because of him mourning his lost humanity, and his new situation with them.

Yoshi had found some edible food in a garbage dumpster, and he had put everything into a cardboard box. He had also found a few worn out blankets nearby, and grabbed them, then he put them around his neck.

He had also found back his keys and his wallet, which relieved him as he would be able to go to his apartment and get all of his belonging…discretely, of course.

Sighing, he finally reaches the place he had left the baby turtles at…his new home…the Lair, as he decided to name it.

As for the strange canister…he couldn't find it, as it had vanished.

Yoshi sighs, as he walks inside the huge area, and heads to the square shaped hole.

The five baby turtles greated him by whimpering and they looked very distressed.

Yoshi grits his teeth.

-"Hello, little ones…I'm sorry I had to leave you alone…I found some food."

He then gently takes them out of the grocery cart one by one, and then puts the cardboard box down, before to sit down as well.

He then fed the five baby turtles with left overs he had found in the garbage dumpster: pizza, pasta, vegetables…they all ate everything he was giving them, which pleased him. He ate some of the food as well, surprised that his new state made him acquire the taste tolerance of a rat.

After they all had ate, Yoshi played with the five baby turtles.

The little ones were happier now that he was with them…but he felt so alone…

Yoshi then watched them play with the worn out blankets he had found.

Nothing was pointing out that the five little turtles, despite now looking like human-size babies, were gifted with intelligence…but that didn't stopped him from hoping so.

-"…Little ones, if I am to raise you, and perhaps, train you to become ninjas…you will need names", he murmured, looking at them. "I will name you properly."

The five little turtles were now looking at him with a questioning look, which encouraged him to go on and name them.

-"…I will name you after my favorite Renaissance artists", softly says Yoshi, looking at the sea green turtle. "Let's see…You will be…Leonardo Hamato."

The little turtle giggled happily, and Yoshi then looked at the forest green turtle, and paused for a moment, thinking about a name.

-"…You will be…Raphael Hamato."

The little turtle seemed to grin at him, and Yoshi then looked at the olive turtle, he noticed he had started to pile up some little cardboard boxes, like a sculptor would do.

-"…You will be Donatello Hamato, little one. A suitable name, since Donatello was a sculptor."

The little turtle giggled and kept piling up cardboard boxes. Yoshi then looked at the light green turtle and pondered on a name.

-"As for you, little one…you will be Michelangelo Hamato."

The little turtle squealed happily and Yoshi smiled. He then looked at the last turtle, the only female. She was paler than Michelangelo, had little black hair, and had sky blue eyes, just like him.

But there was a problem: in the Renaissance period, there was nearly no women that could become artist – let alone celebrities.

Frowning, Yoshi gently picked up the little turtle in his arms and looked at her questioning look.

-"What about you…? How should I name you…?"

The little turtle giggled and she puts her hands on his face. Yoshi smiles gently and takes her hands away from his face, before she pulls on his whiskers – which would certainly be painful for him.

Yoshi had to think hard to find a proper name for the little one, and then, he had a flash, after thinking of Latin words. He looked down at the little turtle, who was giggling happily in his arms.

-"…You will be Luna Hamato'', he smiles gently. "Your name wasn't easy to find, I hope you like it."

The little turtle squealed happily and giggled more, which he take that she really liked her name.

-"…You may call me Splinter, little ones.''

Yoshi smiled gently, as they giggled happily.

He still was feeling down and lost, because of his now lost and stolen humanity…but if these turtles had human intelligence, he could hope to raise them as he would have done, if he had any children…

He'll have to work hard to build this place up, but it will be worth it…

* * *

 _Please, if you like the story so far, bare with me._

 _I'll do my best to keep on writing chapters as great and interesting as possible. :) I didn't planned on how many chapters there will be, but I will try to make the story interesting and worth to read._

 _I'll still be glad to get your reviews and your ideas (don't be shy, send me your ideas ! ~), both will greatly help me, if I have mistaken something (or if I have made mistakes with words and verbs X'D) and that it was pointed out. ^^_

 _Thanks for reading !_


	2. Chapter 1

**[RATING M] For language and maybe for future lemon, we're never sure how things will turn out.**

 _Hey guys,_ _SweetFantasyDreams_ _here (or you may call me by my real name, Sonia ^^)._

 _It's been a while since I posted anything here, and it's mostly due because I'm so busy with College...but I wanted to start a new project and write a fanfiction about TMNT._

 _However, this is not based on any TMNT show that you saw._

 _This time, it is a A/U that I'm doing. I'm re-writing the whole story, and even made the turtles and other TMNT Canon characters in my style over Deviantart_ _sweetfantasydreams/gallery/67097836/TMNT-Art_

 _This A/U thing is a mix between TMNT 2003, TMNT 2012, and my own imagination, so you might recognize elements from both 2003 and 2012 series. For exemple, there will be Japanese words here and there, and the Lair is a mix between the 2003 and 2012 series as we see them._

 _I hope that you will enjoy the story still, so here's the first chapter of my TMNT story, **Family and Ninja's Way**. _

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, DON'T READ IT.**

I do not own Canon Characters (CCs) such as the Turtles, Splinter, Casey Jones, April O'Neil, Shredder, Karai, Foot Ninjas, etc. 

I do own my FCs (or OCs).

* * *

 **Canon Characters (CCs) and Fan Characters (FCs/OCs)** **:**

-Master/Sensei Slpinter Hamato (CC)

-Leonardo Hamato (CC)

-Raphael Hamato (CC)

-Donatello Hamato (CC)

-Michelangelo Hamato (CC)

-Luna Hamato (FC/OC)

-Venus de Milo (CC)

-Mona Lisa (CC)

-Ilya (FC/OC)

-Evangeline (FC/OC)

-Ryan (FC/OC)

-April O'Neil (CC)

-Casey Jones (CC)

-Shredder (CC)

-Karai (CC)

-Foot Ninjas (CC)

* * *

 **Couples that will be formed:**

-Leonardo X Venus de Milo (CC X CC)

-Raphael X Mona Lisa (CC X CC)

-Donatello X Ilya (CC X FC/OC)

-Michelangelo X Evangeline (CC X FC/OC)

-Ryan X Luna (FC/OC X FC/OC)

-Casey Jones X April O'Neil (CC X CC)

* * *

 **Message(s) from the author** **:**

-I found this chapter's quote on Google, and I don't know who the author is.

* * *

 ** _Journey to the surface_**

 _"It's the unexpected that changes our lives."_

* * *

 **[Fourteen years later, September 29]**

Master Splinter was sitting down under the three with his eyes closed, on a comfy and thin pillow, in the Dojo.

He was wearing a very dark green and white kimoto, with a big white belt kept in place by a silver circle buckle at his waist.

It's been fourteen years, now.

Fourteen years, since he had lost his humanity, turned into a giant rat…and that his five baby pet turtles were turned into human size babies.

He raised them as his children, and he trained them all in the art of Ninjutsu…to make them Ninjas. All of them - without exception - showed potential in their early years to follow the art of being Ninjas - to be warriors.

They all showed great skills, despite all having their own strengths and weaknesses…but he couldn't have been more proud of each of his turtle children. They brought him so much happiness and they saved him from feeling so…lonely.

He asked them to call him Splinter…mostly because it was the start of a new life for him. But he didn't mind talking about his past to them, and even gave them his last name to them.

And today, September 29, was their birthday….or Mutation Day, as they called it.

Their joy while celebrating this bittersweet day made it easier to accept for him, as he knew that life wasn't done surprising him.

And today was their fourteenth anniversary.

Splinter opened his eyes, and blinks, tending his very keen earing ears.

It was silent…but for not very long, as he knew that the turtles would be up very soon.

Smiling gently, he closes his eyes again, returning to his meditation.

* * *

Luna's alarm clock ranged at precisely 6:00 AM, and the lovely instrumental melody of the song "Silence" by Hatsune Miku started playing, which was one of her favorite songs.

Luna wakes up slowly and blinks a few times, trying to find the button to close the alarm on her alarm clock, which was on a small square desk next to her bed, along with two drawers. She pull the blankets away from her, then sat up while rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Luna's room was clean and not too big, as she herself was of a little stature…but it remain quite big enough for her. Her bed was pushed against the wall as well, and seemed pretty comfortable and warm, with comfortable pillows and warm blankets. Next to the bed, there was a pretty conserved desk with drawers, her alarm clock and a lamp and some candles were on it, with a comfortable chair was pushed against the desk.

Next to the desk, there was Luna's bookshelf and it was obviously filled with books mostly about poetry, romance and plants, too. On the right corner (when you enter in the room), there was an electric little fountain, mimicking the sound of a little stream and of a little waterfall, also well-preserved. The walls of Luna's room were of a soft light green and she had hanged a lot of pictures of her brothers, Master Splinter, and family pictures above her desk, along with some helpful thoughts and little poems.

On the opposite wall of the wall where her bed was pushed against, there was a small dressing table with an oval mirror, where she was doing her hair and her putting on her lip gloss every morning, and a chair was pushed against it, with her gear on the dressing table's flat surface, along with her hair brush and her make up. Another small desk was placed next to the dressing table, where her brown belt was resting on it, along with her weapons, which are twin blue Tessen, steel-razor edged fans. Finally, there were also some pictures of forests, waterfalls and mountains on the walls, but in overall, Luna's room's walls were empty.

Luna yawned, still half-asleeep, as she got up from her bed and headed straight to her dressing table, and pulled the chair to sit on it, then picked up her hair brush and gently brushed her long, beautiful black hair.

Her skin was of a very pale light green color, and she has sky blue eyes. The area where her plastron was starting had a bright yellow coloration, and was clearly smoother than her brothers's plastrons, which allowed the growth of her breasts. Her shell was of a apple green color, just like her brothers's shells. And of all the five, Luna was the shortest, barely reaching their plastron chest area when standing in front of them.

Once that her hair was done, Luna grabs her navy blue bandana - which doesn't have any holes - and ties it up on the back of her hair to make a ribbon out of it, while keeping her hair mostly loose. She then grabs her navy blue ribbon necklace with a white crescent moon on it and ties it up in the back of her neck, the crescent moon obviously resting near her chest area. Luna then puts a little bit of blush pink gloss on her lower lip. Finally, when she was done with her head, she grabs her navy blue shoulder gloves and puts them on her arms, which leave the tip of her fingers naked. She then puts on her navy blue knee-length legs gloves – it looks like gloves for legs -, which leave the tip of her toes naked. She then gets up and grabs her belt, which has a silver buckle and she puts it around her waist area and around her shell, then grabs her twin Tessen and hangs them both in their sheathed spots, which was more than enough to keep them hanged there.

Satisfied with the results, Luna heads to her room's door, opens it and gets out of her room, closing the door as she leaves.

Luna could already hear her brothers in the kitchen, as she heads there to take her breakfeast with them and with their father.

-"Mikey ! Stop throwing food at me or I'll smack you !"  
-"Oh, come on, Raphie-boy ! Don't be such a grump in the morning !"  
-"Mikey, I swear to god, if you don't stop this instant, you will regret it !"  
-"Ooooh, I'm so scared, Raphie-boy !''  
-"Knock it off, you two !"  
-"You stay out of this, Donnie !"  
-"Raph, Mikey, you better stop before Sensei comes and make you stop !"  
-"You stay out of this too, Leo ! Now, come here, you little bugger !"  
-"Eeek, let go of me, Raph !"

Smack noises and yelping is then heard, with exclamations of protestation.

Luna walks in the kitchen, smiling happily.

Raphael had Michelange's head under his arm and was fake-strangling him.

-"Ohayô gozaimasu !", she says with a bright smile.  
-"Ohayô gozaimasu, Luna", replied her four brother.

Michelangelo seemed to have made eggs and bacon for breakfeast, so Luna simply takes a plate and puts some on it while waiting for her toast.

Michelangelo suddenly grabs Raphael by the arm, and manages to throw him out of the kitchen. Raphael landed on the floor with a grunt, while Leonardo groaned and puts a hand on his face. Donatello sighed, knowing that Raphael was going to explode and takes a sip of his cup of hot chocolate. Luna sweat dropped and she was also expecting Raphael to explode.

-"I'm going to punch you, Mikey !", snaps Raphael, jumping on his feet.  
-"Ooooh, I'm quivering in fear !", says Michelangelo, quoting the Lion King.

Raphael dashes to Michelangelo, who shrieks, and they start running around the table, which prevent Luna from going to sit at the table. Sighing, she eats at the counter, watching them running all around the table.

Clawed fingers then suddenly hit pressure points on their necks and both Raphael and Michelangelo fell to the ground with a yelp, motionless.

Master Splinter then slowly walks into the kitchen, frowning at Raphael and Michelangelo and crossing his arms over his chest.

-"My sons, this is inappropriate behavior for ninjas", says Splinter, a bit unpleased.  
-"Ohayô gosaimasu, Sensei !", greets him Leonardo, Donatello and Luna.  
-"Ohayô gosaimasu, watashi no kodomo-tachi", nods Splinter.

He then proceeds on freeing Raphael and Michelangelo from their pressure points paralyzed state.

The two groans and rubs their necks, while Splinter goes to sit at the table. Luna also takes the opportunity to go and sit at the table with her breakfeast, while Raphael and Michelangelo both gets up and also join the family by sitting at the table.

-"Well, happy Mutation Day, my children", gently smiles Master Splinter.  
-"Happy Mutation Day !", happily exclaimed the five turtles.  
-"Ahhh…yes, I remember this day like if it was yesterday… gently smiles Master Splinter. "14 years ago today, our lives changed forever, and we became the unlikeliest of families. I didn't kept the canister that contained the substance that, in a way, gave birth to us all, since it was shattered into pieces."

Master Splinter than closes his eyes and remains silent.

Yes…14 years ago, he also had lost everything, his humanity included…but what he gained from that event was far more precious than he would have ever thought.

The five turtles looked at each other, then back at their Sensei.

-"Hm, Sensei…?", carefully asks Leonardo.  
-"Yes, my son ?", replies Splinter, slowly looking at him.

Leonardo takes a deep inspiration.

-"Well, we were thinking…since we're fourteen, we think we're kind of…ready to see the surface…don't you agree…?", he then asks.

Master Splinter stares at him silently.

-"…No, you're not ready", he calmly answers.

The five teenager turtles put up a huge fuss, disappointed that he was still unwilling to let them go and explore the world above the sewers…sewers that they've known like the palm of their hand, now.

-"Sensei…", carefully says Luna. "We know the sewers like the palm of our hand, now…And you've always repeated to us that a Ninja should know all of his surroundings like that…the surface if part of our surroundings, don't you agree with that…?"  
-"That is a wise comparison, Aiju…", says Master Splinter, "but you're still young, and even if you have grown powerful, you're all still quite young and inexperienced. The world above us is going to be very hostile all five of you, and most importantly, without mercy towards what you are."

Luna remains silent and looked down, sighing.

-"Master Splinter…to gain experience, and wisdom, we must face this world…", carefully says Donatello. "Keeping us down here won't allow us to grow up experienced."  
-"It is true…experience and wisdom are something that you gain on the field", softly nods Master Splinter, softly playing with his fur beard under his chin.  
-"We know that it is hard to let us go, Sensei", intervenes Raphael, crossing his arms on his plastron chest, "but we can't live our whole lives down here."  
-"Yeah ! We'd go crazy if we weren't allowed to explore the world above us !", exclaims Michelangelo, waving his hands in the air. "The Lair and the sewers are great to do some exercises, but some fresh air wouldn't hurt us !"

Master Splinter sighs, and all five turtles got silent, afraid to have taken it too far.

Master Splinter, however, was pondering on what they said: they did all gave him good points…he couldn't keep them from wanting to explore the world that was surrounding them…all he's been doing was to make them ready to face it…

…and not completely ready they were.

But he decided to try and let them go.

He looked at the five teenager turtles, who were staring at him silently. He then sighed, still softly playing with his fur beard.

-"…Tonight, you may go…", he carefully says. "It will be a test, and if anything happens, you will have to work as a team…"

Looking at them silently, his eyes slowly locks on Leonardo.

-"…And a team always need a Leader…So, as the eldest, Leonardo, you will be the Leader of this team…Your brothers and your sister must obey to your orders."  
-"Me, Sensei…?", frowns Leonardo, a bit surprised.  
-"What ?!", exclaims Raphael, tensing up. "Why do you pick Leo to be the Leader, Sensei ?! I'm as capable to lead as you think he is !"  
-"Well, Raphael, for one, he's the eldest of you five, and, for second, you're impatient and reckless…but you're passionate, loyal, and devoted. That is why you will be Second in command to Leonardo."  
-"Second in command…?", frowns Raphael.  
-"Basically, it mean that if I'm out cold, you can temporarily take my place", explains Leonardo.  
-"Indeed, that is exactly what it means", nods Master Splinter, looking at Raphael. "This is also an important role, my son."

Raphael groans, crossing his arms on his plastron chest, still wanting to be the Leader. Master Splinter frowned, but he didn't say anything about his hot-headed son's attitude.

-"Trust me, it will be great experience, for all of you. You will all be going to the surface tonight."

The five turtles made exclamations of happiness - even Raphael -, while Master Splinter was simply looking at each of his five adopted turtle children silently, wondering if this was the right thing to do for them.

* * *

The turtles had been training all day still, putting more passion and hard work into it than usual, from being excited to finally be allowed to leave the Lair and to actually go to the surface.

They all showed great improvement, even surpassing themselves. Master Splinter couldn't be more proud of them, but he was still wondering if they'd be fine on their own. He'd been watching them training all day, judging their survival capacities and their skills and, deep inside, he knew that letting them go was necessary for them to complete their training…but that still didn't prevented him from being worried about their safety.

Finally, it was night time, and Master Splinter stood tall in front of his five turtle children. All were armed, equipped, and ready to venture out into the world, looking fierce and brave.

-"It is time for you to go and explore the world above", he says, slowly looking at each of them. "I only have a few words of safety to tell you…"

Master then takes a deep inspiration, and starts talking:

-"You all have to stay in the shadows, to don't trust any stranger, and to look out for each other. The world up there is merciless, and will not show you any pity. Everything I have taught you, from the very beginning up until now, will serve you for the rest of your lives. Humans can be merciless, and some will even try to destroy you, if they even know about your existence…"

He sighs, remains silent a moment, then looks at each of them again, before to conclude:

-"…Good luck, my sons and daughter."  
-"Arigato, Sensei !", they all exclaimed, bowing in respect.

They then all turn around and they run to the Lair's main exit, shouting happily, while Master Splinter watches them go with concern still.

Master Splinter had the feeling that their lives were going to change forever, this night…

* * *

It was a cloudless night, and it was quite chilly, since it was the beginning of the fall season.

The five turtles carefully got out of the sewers by a manhole, after making sure that no human was nearby. The five young turtles were amazed by the tall buildings, all of the lights and the noises that made New York City…well, New York City ! They immediately and quickly headed up for the rooftops, where there were fewer chances for them to be seen by humans.

Leonardo was obviously leading them, but they were moving in unison, swiftly and unseen by any human. The five young teenager turtles were quite enjoying the fresh breeze, finally breathing and smelling new scents, unknown to them until now. They even got to pet a few stray cats and taste a pizza for the first time, which was marvellous !

Two hours then passed on, and the five turtles finally took a short break on a rooftop of a building that was in the corner of two streets. As they are catching their breath, Luna looks down at the streets and spots a redhead teenager girl and black haired teenager boy, walking down the streets, happily chatting.

-"…Guys, look…", she murmurs, pointing down at them.

Leonardo and his brother blinked, and also looked down at the streets where Luna was pointing. The two teenagers were simply walking, having nothing to worry about in the moment and casually chatting.

-"…Teenagers…?", frowns Donatello.  
-"You mean…these humans are of our age…?", blinks Luna.  
-"I think so…they don't look so old to me…", softly nods Donatello.  
-"Look, the boy is holding something…", frowns Leonardo.  
-"It…looks like a kind of canister…", frowns Donatello. "What's this green luminescent substance that it contains…?"  
-"I don't know, but can we go say hello to them ?!", exclaims Michelangelo, suddenly excited.  
-"And give them a heart attack ? No chance, Mikey !", groans Raphael, crossing his arms on his chest.  
-"Raph is right", nods Leonardo, frowning a bit. "Even if these humans are of our age, I doubt they will accept us."  
-"Aw, man…", sighs Michelangelo.

Down there, on the streets, April O'Neil and Casey Jones were simply walking back home from their martial arts class. On their way, they had found a kind of canister with a strange green luminescent substance within it. They had no idea what it was, but they couldn't just leave it be, who knew what was the substance's abilities were…?

April was a beautiful redhead with lime green eyes. She was wearing a yellow and white shirt – which covered her butt – with short sleeves and a white belt and a silver circular buckle, sky blue leggings and white ballerina shoes. She was also wearing a yellow headband on her head, and her hair was reaching down to her waist. She had a white handbag with its strap over her right shoulder. Her father is a reporter for the Chanel 6 Television News of New York City, and Mrs. O'Neil have opened her own bakery and café named Sweet Café which she is the owner.

Casey had short black hair reaching down to his shoulders with blue eyes. He was wearing a white and black T-shirt with short sleeves and no details. He was also wearing dark grey jogging pants and black and white basket shoes. He didn't bring his hockey mask or his sport bag, but he did brought one of his metal baseball bats with him. His father is a policeman and the captain of the police of New York City.

Both teenagers were best friends since kinder garden, and were going to New York City's High School together too, now. Both had decided to take on martial arts and self-defense classes, and were quite passionate about it.

Despite liking a lot of stuff, their tastes were divergent, as April dreamed of becoming a reporter like her father, while Casey dreamed of becoming a policeman like his father. They often bickered about their dream jobs, but their friendship was too strong to get broken by a simple fight over something as stupid as that.

-"…It's…awfully calm, tonight…", frowns April, looking around them. "There's like…nearly nobody out that could have dropped this canister", she then adds, nodding at the canister that Casey was holding.  
-"Who knows ?", shrugs Casey, "Maybe the people who did drop this were in a hurry and didn't noticed anything", he then adds.  
-"Well, I don't recognize the substance that it contains…it's luminescent green."  
-"Oh, come on…I'm sure it's nothing serious ! Besides, I'll give this to my old man, he will know what to do with this."

As they walk, the night keeps getting darker.

On the rooftop, the turtles watches them walking passed the building they're on top of. Leonardo then decides that they should go home.

-"Come on guys, we should go home."  
-"Aw, already ?!", whines Michelangelo.  
-"Yeah, alreay", frowns Leonardo. "I think it's enough for tonight…and whatever is going on with these humans doesn't concern us."  
-"But, Leo…what if this substance IS what gave birth to our family, years ago…?", tries to reason him Luna. "Don't you think we should take it home so that Donnie can run tests on it…?"

The four boys looked at their sister with wide eyes: this was the most daring thing that they've heard their sister say in ages…but Leonardo shook his head to chase his surprise and looks at her sternly.

-"Even if this was, it still doesn't concern any of us. We won't put ourselves in danger just because we assumed something that might be true."  
-"You don't even want to follow them just to make sure they'll get home safe ?", insists Luna.  
-"No. Now, let's go home."

Leonardo then turns around and starts walking away, followed by his brothers. Luna sighed in defeat, and was about to follow her brothers, when she catched something in the corner of her eye. Blinking, she turned around swiftly and sharpen her eyes, staring right at the darkness of an alley.

There, standing in the darkness, there were five tall men, all wearing black suits. Luna could sense that something was wrong, as they were looking menacing, standing there and staring at the young teenagers.

Donatello is the first to notice that she isn't following them and turns around.

-"Luna, are you coming ?", he asks, frowning.  
-"Guys…something's wrong…", she replies, pointing at the dark alley.

Her brothers finally took a look down at the alley, and they also sense that something is up.

-"…Alright, guys…be ready", frowns Leonardo, unsheathing one of his katanas.  
-"Ready for what ?", frowns Raphael.  
-"To intervene if necessary", replies Leonardo, his eyes locked on the men in black.

They watches silently as the five men in black walks out of the alley and headed straight to the two teenagers.

April saw them coming and frowns.

-"Hm, good evening, Sirs…do you need anything…?", she carefully asks.  
-"Human, lend us the canister that you have in your possession", simply replies one of the men.  
-"Human…? Dude, you're being rude, we're all humans he- HEY !", protests Casey, as he is pushed away and that the canister is taken from him.

April was about to protests, but one of the men grabs her by the neck and she starts kicking him hard.

-"Let go of me !", she shouts.  
-"The humans saw us and saw the canister, shall we dispose of them ?", asks one of the men.  
-"Kraang says we take them with us to run tests on humans", replies another man.

" _Kraang…?!_ ", thought April, still kicking the man holding her by the throat. "What is wrong with these men ?! I kick this one and his skin feels too hard !"

-"Put her down this instant !", shouts Casey, grabbing his only metal baseball bat that he brought with him.

He then dashes to the men and starts hitting them with his metal baseball bat…just to find out that it didn't seem to hurt them !

One of the men then grabs him by the neck and he starts kicking him as well. Both April and Casey were trapped, and the men starts taking them away.

-"COWABUNGA !"

The five men looked up and are getting kicked in the face as five shadows brutally kicks them. April and Casey gets taken away from the five men and the canister flies up in the air. Both are confused by what is going on and they end up noticing that they're in the arms of…

…giant turtles.

Luna yelps and jumps in the air, swiftly catching the canister and then safely lands on the ground on her feet.

Meanwhile, Aprils starts freacking out and punches the turtle that is holding her in the face, which happened to be Raphael.

-"HEY ! What was that for ?!", snaps Raphael, taking April to safety.  
-"Y-You're a turtle ?! A TALKING TURTLE ?!", shouts April.  
-"Yeah, yeah, whatever !"

Casey, for his part, is being taken by Donatello, and he also punches Donatello in the face. Donatello yelps and drops Casey to the ground, earning a yelp from Casey.

-"Dude ! You're a GIANT TURTLE ?!"  
-"…My nose, you idiot !"  
-"AND YOU CAN TALK ?!"  
-"…What a stunning observation !", sarcastically replies Donatello.

Raphael also drops off April, then Donatello and him rushes back to their brothers and sister.

Leonardo, Michelangelo and Luna are fighting off the strange five men in black, with Luna doing her best thanks to having a hold of the canister under one of her arm pits.

-"Guys, those dudes feels too strong, even to my Nunchucks, whenever I hit them !" , shouts Michelangelo.  
-"Or to our fists and feet !", adds Luna, kicking one man away.

Another man suddenly grabs Luna by the neck, and she gasps. Quickly, she grabs one of her twin Tessen, and tries to cut him on the wrist…but ends up cutting the whole hand off ! Luna gets free, but she then starts freacking out and backs away, as there is no blood whatsoever and that the man didn't seem to feel any pain !

-"G-Guys…! He's not bleeding !", she shouts, pale in shock.  
-"That's impossible !", protests Donatello, swinging his Bô-staff and knocking on a man with it. "If there's no blood, that means it's not human !"  
-"Then let's see if their heads can stay on as well !", shouts Raphael, dashing at one of the five men.  
-"Raph, wait…!", protests Leonardo.

Raphael doesn't listen and jumps on one of the men and starts stabbing him in the neck, until his head falls off, then Raphael jumps away and blinks in shock.

-"…They're definitely not humans !", he shouts.  
-"In that case…!", exclaims Leonardo.

He jumps and slices 2 men's heads off, while Raphael took care of the two other ones, Luna being unable to do so as she is watching over the canister. The five men are now standing still, and they are searching for their heads. Leonardo swiftly slices all five's arms and legs off, making the torso to fall on the ground.

A cavity suddenly opens and pink tentacular creatures – that were also looking like brains – came out of the torsos.

-"Kraang will make you pay for this, turtle creatures !"  
-"AAAAAAAAAAAH, TALKING BRAINS !", screams Michelangelo, beating the heck out of one with his Nunchucks.  
-"Mikey, stop it !", exclaims Leonardo, grabbing one of Michelangelo's arms. "They're harmless !"  
-"What should we do with them, oh Fearless Leader ?", sarcastically asks Raphael, crossing his arms on his plastron chest.  
-"Don't call me like that !", protests Leonardo.  
-"Kraang will destroy you !"  
-"You shut up !", snaps Raphael, punching one of the creatures on the head.  
-"Raph !", protests Donatello. "You don't know if their…uh…body is toxic…!", he adds, taking a picture with his T-Phone of one of the creatures.  
-"I feel perfectly fine, thank you !", replies Raphael.  
-"Guys…!", says Michelangelo.  
-"It's escaping !", exclaims Luna.

The five pink creatures had clicked on something, and were now floating thanks to spherical devices, and they flew away quite fast…too fast for the five turtles to follow them !

-"…Great, we just made an enemy", groans Leonardo, putting his swords away in their sheaths on his back.  
-"Hey it's not our fault !", snaps Raphael. "They just didn't had to attack those humans for that stupid canister !"  
-"Speaking of humans…where are they…?", asks Luna.

She points at where Raphael and Donatello left April and Casey…but they weren't there anymore !

-"…We have to find them !", exclaims Luna.  
-"Are you crazy ?! They hit me and Donatello because we scared them !", protests Raphael. "They definitely think that we're monsters !  
-"Well, we just saved their lives !", protests Luna. "Besides, Master Splinter told us not to get noticed and seen by humans ! Yet we unfortunately did ! We have to make sure that our existence remains unknown to all of New York City !"  
-"She's…She's right", blinks Donatello, looking at Leonardo. "I don't think they meant to hurt us, they were just scared…We should find them and…"  
-"Befriend them !", happily interrupts him Michelangelo.  
-"…and make sure that they will not denounce us to the police or something like that", says Donatello, as if he hadn't been interrupted.

Leonardo grits his teeth: Donatello and Luna were right…yet, this was a very risky decision, and he had to take one if he didn't want to spend the whole night at the surface…

-"…Fine", he sighs. "Let's find those humans and try to talk to them…"  
-"Yay !", exclaims Michelangelo, feeling happy.

Raphael scoffs, while Donatello and Leonardo both sighed, and that Luna remain silent.

With that, they head up to the rooftop of a building, taking the canister with them, and they start searching for the human teenagers…

As they leave, dark shadows were watching them, and once they were gone, they went down in the street and quickly took away the pieces of the Kraang's "bodies" with them, leaving no traces of their existence…

* * *

April and Casey were panting in an alley, bent over as they were catching back their breath.

During the fight, they had fled from the scene, after they saw those…giant turtles fighting and cutting off those men in black's hands and members. They didn't see what happened after it was done, but they feared for their lives and preferred to run away.

-"W-What te heck was those guys…?!", exclaims Casey, panting. "They look like giant turtles, yet they're fast and agile…and they can talk !"  
-"I…I don't know !", pants April. "But they…they saved our lives by fighting those men…we…we shouldn't have ran away…we should go back and thank them…"  
-"Are you crazy ?! They're giant talking turtles who started to cut off hands and members…!"  
-"They were protecting us, Casey ! I'm telling you they were !"

They started to argh about either going back to face those turtles, or to just forget about them and go home.

-"…Huh, excuse me…?", suddenly asks an innocent voice.

April and Casey both shrieks in pure terror, not expecting anyone to find them in that alley. Luna jumps because of their shrieking and she carefully jumps in front of them, shushing them frantically.

-"Please, stop shrieking…! We only wish to talk to you…!", she says with a pleading tone.  
-"Back off, turtle !", exclaims Casey, readying his metal baseball bat in case she would try to come closer.

April gasps and grabs his arm.

-"Hey, calm down ! If they truly wanted to hurt us, don't you think it would already be done ?!"  
-"Huh…we…never wanted to hurt anyone…", sweat drops Luna.  
-"Well you saw them cutting hands and members off !", protests Casey. "What tells you they're not willing to finish what they started ?!"  
-"Oh, for the love of…!", sighs Luna in annoyance.

She suddenly grabs Casey's metal baseball bat and takes it off from his hands.

-"Hey ! Give it back !"  
-"Guys, this one won't listen to anything I'm going to say !", sighs Luna, looking up at the rooftop. "Can someone get the boy ? I'll take the girl up there."  
-"Wait, what ?!"

Raphael suddenly jumps behind Casey with a smirk and swiftly takes him off his feet, earning a yelp, and he jumps back to the rooftop. April jumps and starts panicking.

-"What are you doing…?!"  
-"I told you…we simply want to talk with you two…", says Luna. "However, we can't really talk here and we would rather do this on the rooftop…"  
-"Oh, right…", blinks April, perfectly understanding what she meant by that.  
-"Please, climb up on my back", says Luna, as she shows April her shell.

April swallows, then climbs on Luna's back and Luna immediately jumps up, heading to the rooftop with no problem at all. Once there, Luna lets April get off of her, and they both sweat drop as Casey and Raphael were arguing.

-"I could have used the darn stairs, thank you !"  
-"Well, excuse me for disturbing your space, Princess !"  
-"Don't call me Princess, you stupid Amphibian !"  
-"I'm a reptile, you selfish Douchebag !"  
-"Raphael, that is enough !", snaps Leonardo. "This is starting well…", he then grumbles.  
-"He started it !", snaps Raphael, poiting at Casey.  
-"Huh, guys…? I got the girl…maybe we can talk now…?", intervenes Luna.

They all looked at them with wide eyes.

-"Oh, right…", starts Donatello.  
-"April ! Are you hurt ?!", interrupts him Casey.  
-"…do I look hurt…?", groans April, crossing her arms.  
-"Huh, no…?"  
-"Good answer. Ok, turtles…huh…we…are listening, what do you want from us…?"

Luna goes to her brothers and crosses her arms, still holding Casey's metal baseball bat, and waiting for her brothers to talk.

-"Well, first of all…we wanted to say that we are glad that you're both alright", says Leonardo.  
-"…Wait, we are ?", frowns Raphael.

Leonardo gives him a glare and April sweat drops while Casey remains silent and on his guards.

-"For your information, we found out that those men weren't humans", says Donatello, holding the canister in his hands. "As we…cut their hands and members off, there was no blood at all…believe it or not, these were actually…aliens…?"  
-"Wait, what ?! You expect us to believe you ?!", exclaims Casey.

Donatello frowns, then shows them the picture he has taken of one of the Kraang. Casey and April both goes eye wided.

-"…Ok, I believe you, now…", swallows Casey.  
-"They are calling themselves Kraang", softly nods Donatello, putting his phone away. "We know nothing about those, but just know this: we happened to come across your path and saw you two in danger. We saved your lives and never intended to hurt you."

April and Casey both remain silent, realizing that they have been misjudging them.

-"So…what are you…?", frowns April.  
-"We are Ninjas !", smiles Michelangelo. "Turtle ninjas !"

April and Casey looked at each other: turtle ninjas, really…? They did fight pretty well back there, for giant turtles…

"Alright, we believe it, when you say that you're ninjas…", says Casey, looking back at the turtles.  
-"Do you have names or something like that…?", asks April.  
-"Of course we do, duh !", replies Raphael, rolling his eyes.  
-"Raph, be polite !", says Luna. "Here dude, you sure you won't hit any of us, now ?", she then adds, giving back his metal baseball bat to Casey.  
-"Huh, no, I don't think so…", says Casey, sweat dropping. "What's your names anyway…?"  
-"I'm Luna", smiles Luna.  
-"I'm Leonardo", nods Leonardo.  
-"…Raphael", says Raphael.  
-"I'm Donatello", says Donatello.  
-"And I'm Michelangelo !", exclaims Michelangelo, happy.  
-"Nice to meet you all", smiles April. "I'm April O'Neil."  
-"I'm Casey Jones", nods Casey. "Why are you guys all named after Renaissance Artists…?"  
-"Huh, sorry, dude…but our sister's name isn't based of any Renaissance Artist's name", says Raphael, rollings his eyes.  
-"Whatever ! So, why ?"  
-"Huh, that's because of our father…he is very fond of that time and named us after his favorite artists of that period", answers Donatello, sweat dropping. "Luna's name is from the latin word for 'moon', and in consequence, it means 'Moon'."

April blinks in interest: they have a parent…a father…who is he, to have been able to raise them like…humans…?

But her question would have to wait: Leonardo didn't completely trust these humans, and he was looking at Donatello, insisting with his cyan sky blue eyes to not say anything else about their father. Donatello looked at Leonardo and nods, silently telling Leonardo that he got the message, and Leonardo looked at his youngest siblings: not only was he trying to protect all of them, but it was especially for Michelangelo and Luna's protection.

-"I can see that you want to know who our father is, but we can't tell you more", says Donatello, careful with his words.  
-"What ? Why ?!", protests Casey. "You only told us your names, after telling us not to be scared about you !"

Leonardo suddenly glares at Casey with a cold glare, and Casey swallows back his impatience: something in that glare was giving him the impression that this Leonardo would not hesitate to injure anyone who would be a threat to their…no…to HIS family.

-"This is none of your concern, Casey Jones", coldly says Leonardo, sharpening his eyes at Casey. "We already risked our lives to save you both from those creatures back there and showing ourselves to you two. As for our father, he doesn't know that we contacted humans, which he specifically forbid us to do…"

Donatello quietly puts a hand on Leonardo's arm, and Luna looked at both Casey and April.

-"…We only ask you both to keep our existence silent", she whispers, looking down. "We will probably meet again, but for now…you have to trust us that it is safer for you to not say a word about what you saw tonight…"  
-"I perfectly agree", nods Leonardo, with an acidic tone. "Until then, you two are better to stay out of trouble."

He had a bad feeling about those aliens…and he was feeling tense, without knowing the specific reason…

-"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about all of this…", murmurs April. "Will…Will we meet again…?"  
-"I hope so !", smiles Michelangelo. "You guys sounds fun to hang out with !"

Michelangelo quickly loses his smile at the look that Leonardo gave him and he sighs, raising his hands in a neutral way in front of him.

-"Chill down, Leo, I'm just HOPING to see them again, sheesh."

Leonardo groans and turns away, walking to the edge of the rooftop.

-"We have to go home, now !", he exclaims. "Let's go !"

He then jumped on another rooftop, followed by Raphael and Donatello – who said goodbye first.

-"See you around, guys !", waves Michelangelo, following him.  
-"Bye !", smiles Luna, also waving.

The two then turned around and followed their brothers, disappearing in the night.

April and Casey looked at each other, not believing that all of that actually happened…and that they just made friends with turtles…mutant ninjas turtles…

-"…Come on, Casey…let's go home…", says April, heading to the door of the stairs that were leading to the rooftop on which they were.  
-"Yeah, right…", says Casey, following her.

They walked down the stairs and down the building, then they head back to their respective homes.

* * *

 _Please, if you like the story so far, bare with me._

 _I'll do my best to keep on writing chapters as great and interesting as possible. :) I didn't planned on how many chapters there will be, but I will try to make the story interesting and worth to read._

 _I'll still be glad to get your reviews and your ideas (don't be shy, send me your ideas ! ~), both will greatly help me, if I have mistaken something (or if I have made mistakes with words and verbs X'D) and that it was pointed out. ^^_

 _Thanks for reading !_


End file.
